Stolen True One
by Infamous.Lady
Summary: Travelling in the other time to find the one who would save them and their world. They have located a girl, but they hopes are about to get shattered by another
1. Dogears robber

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha characters. I do, however, own other minor characters that are going to show up in upcoming chapters.**

_ Stolen Pleasure_

_Chapter 1. Dog-ears robber _

The only thing Kagome could remember is the hit in the head. Through that her head was aching terribly and so were the other parts of her body. She tried to move but found it impossible: Her arms and legs were tied up. She moaned in frustration, trying to find the reason of her being in _this _place and in _this _position.

"I see you have finally decided to show us your pretty eyes," a smirk came from above her ear, and she turned to get a better look to as if it was coming from. She let out a gasp, and faced the wall. A guy let out a laugh.

"What? Is there something that is bothering you about my appearance?"

_Yes, _Kagome wanted to say but decided that it was in her best interest not to do so. Instead, she faced another dilemma. Gathering all her strength together, she tried to break the ropes that were holding her hostage. Surprisingly, on her second try they broke loose, and the girl smiled, happy to be free. She rubbed her wrists and ankles, and then turned to look at the guy who was still sitting there, but now he was staring at her with a look of bewilderness on his face. She laughed at it: it was just too funny.

"Where am I and who are you?"

"You are very quick to ask questions that are not going to be answered," he retorted, and then growled. How could she possibly broken the ropes so easily?

"Seriously, Inuyasha, do not you have any manners at all? It was a pretty easy question to answer, you big show-off," Kagome heard a reply coming from somewhere behind her, and looked back. In the doorway, she noticed a tall girl. The girl was smiling warmly at her.

"What for?"

"Yeah, right," the girl smirked and then turned her attention to Kagome. "Are you all right? I hope he was not giving you too much trouble."

Kagome shook her head, and smiled back. She liked the girl already. But still, she wanted her question answered. She examined the place with a quick glance. It was pretty messy. There were a lot of junk food wrappers lying around on the floor, very close to the garbage can, and it looked like someone was playing a game of 'miss it'. She could not stand it, and, without noticing the looks on the faces of the girl and now named Inuyasha, she started to pick up the garbage and aimed it carefully to the garbage can, where it was supposed to go in a first place.

"I got to admit," said the girl, watching Kagome's movements ever so closely. "She can be more useful than others. That one is not stolen for nothing."

"Wait until Miroku sees her," Inuyasha smirked, and jumped down from the table he was sitting on all this time. Giving Kagome a last look over, he walked out of what Kagome seemed to guess to be a kitchen.

"You…what? What's that supposed to mean?" she ran and caught Inuyasha by the long sleeve of his shirt, and refused to let go. "I am stolen?"

Inuyasha tried to loose Kagome's grip on his arm, but ended up falling down on the floor, dragging her along on top of him. He swore, and Kagome blushed noticeably to the girl but not to that proud hanouy. He pushed Kagome off him, and stalked out of the room, still swearing and yelling threats at her.

"You have to be careful around Inuyasha, Kagome," the girl said and Kagome turned to look at her, puzzled expression on her face. "Sango. I am going to be fare 'cause I know your name. We are keeping you here for the time being. Nothing is going to be done to you, I promise. Just stay out of Inuyasha's way, and your stay here will be more pleasant, all right?" Sango watched Kagome nod, and let out a peaceful sigh.

"One more thing. You are not allowed to contact any member of your family or any of your friends. Besides, it is going to be pretty expensive. We are not in Tokyo anymore. Yokohama. Now, let me show you your room."

Sango led Kagome upstairs, and let her in the room that was to be hers 'for the time being'. Sango told her on the way that she did not know for how long she was going to stay with them. But she was to go to school, and continue all the things that she used to before. That was not to be bothered about.

Her bedroom was nice and cozy. She could not believe that the people who took her away from her family were all that bad. In this room, every girl would look like a queen.

What surprised her was the state of the other rooms. She got to sleep in a five-star bed and others were sleeping on the mattresses? _That is not going to happen_, she thought, _not on my watch. _

After an hour, she came back from the store. She got all the things she needed, and money that she found in her bag in her new room helped her a lot, and she was also able to print out her resume at the library with a false name on it and look for a job. Sango and Inuyasha, and the other person who she had not met yet were out at the moment, so that gave her plenty of time for redecorating their rooms.

Kagome began with Sango's room. She cleaned it, washed the windows and sorted out the girl's closet, then set a TV on the working mode. She plugged in the DVD and video players to it, and made Sango's bed. Inuyasha's room was next.

That…was a total _disaster. _The room looked like tornado had been passing through million times, and always living a promise to come back. Kagome had to run to the store again to get a vacuum cleaner that, as she thought, she should have gotten the first time. She bought four small trashcans as well, and when she came back, she placed them in all the rooms, including hers. With that done, she continued her main cleaning procedure.

After two hours the place looked grand new, and all rooms shared the resemblance of hers. Dinner was ready, and by the time the owners were home, desert had reached the table as well. Kagome was glad that she actually insisted that her mother would teach her how to cook, and the addition cooking classes at school really helped.

Inuyasha sniffed, and his ears moved. It caught Kagome's attention because they were not just regular human ears: they were white dog-ears. Inuyasha caught her staring at him before she could look away, and his face expression changed. He was mad again.

"Quit it," he ordered, and Kagome could finally look away.

"Sorry," was the only word that came out of her mouth, and it made the hanouy twitch.

Sango chucked at the awkwardness of the situation, and it seems to anger Inuyasha more. Soon, Sango was laughing uncontrollably and a guy who Kagome had not met yet, slapped her hard on the back and she regained her composure.

"Thanks, Miroku," and then, she face Inuyasha. "Why do not you try to get along with our guest and stop fighting for a change? Besides, dinner smells delicious."

"Don't care. I am going to my room."

And without looking back, or noticing Kagome's very disappointed face, he left the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh! Finally! I am done typing the first chapter! **

**What do you guys think? Please review, your opinion matters. **

**Just a quick note: this story is major old, I started it in 2005 and I am still not done. I gave up on it last year, but today (Feb.20) I decided to come back to it. Maybe not the best decision, but I have nothing else to do. Well, yeah, besides tons of other stories that my friends are waiting on. O.o Yup, absolutely nothing. **

**I hope you are going to enjoy the story, and if it turns weird at the middle or end, please forgive me! **

**Second chapter coming soon, I will try and post it as SOON as possible. Promise. **

**Update: Check out my new story, also Inuyasha's fanfic, called ****Dark Angel****. (Main focus is not on InuyashaXKagome though.) Prologue and first chapter are up, and the rest is coming in a month or so. Well, it is going to get updated during that monthly time. Probably on March break. Later!**


	2. I do not believe in his sweet side

_Stolen Pleasure_

_Chapter 2. I do not believe in his sweet side_

It was not exactly hard to guess that Kagome was not happy with the way Inuyasha behaved around her. Two days had passed, and his attitude toward the new girl hasn't changed. Miroku gave up on the very first night, when they were all watching a movie in the newly decorated living room, and then slipped that Inuyasha only acted that way because liked Kagome. In return, Inuyasha called Miroku a pervert and asked Sango to slap him, which she did, but for totally different reason. As she explained later to Kagome, it would be safer for her to hang out near Inuyasha than Miroku.

"I mean, look at Inuyasha: he can get out of hand, but at least he is not a pervert!" she did make a point. From that statement though, Kagome could not imagine Inuyasha being nice _at all_, or even organized and clean. And his every day life was a living _proof _for that: his room was a mess and Kagome did not even want to think where he got all the stuff she kept picking up off his floor and other furniture. One night, at dinner, she decided that she had to say something about it because she was beginning to lose it.

"Inuyasha, I am _really_ getting tired of keeping your room clean all the time."

"No one asked you to in a first place," he said, and with that, departed from the table. Kagome felt anger rise up inside of her and she did her best to stay calm until the dinner was through. After washing the dishes, she went upstairs and ignoring the "Keep out" sign on Inuyasha's door, slammed the door open and almost lost her balance. Two powerful hands got a hold of her and she found herself clutching to the person she wanted to yell at. Pushing herself away, she found herself staring at Inuyasha's red face. But it was only for a moment…

"What do you think you are doing? It's not your house, you know," he snapped at her.

"I…I'm really sorry. I just wanted to ask you to try and keep you room a little bit clean. Think you can do that?"

He smirked on that and then went and sat down on his bed, his attention still on the intruder of his privacy. She took one step back, powerless against his sight, and tripped over something. This time she really did fall down. Inuyasha sighed, jumped off his bed and picked up a troubled binder. He put it on the table beside the bed, and smiled. Too bad for him, Sango decided that the open door to the boy's room meant an invitation, and stepped right in. Seeing Kagome so close to Inuyasha made her lips form a smile.

"Wow, Inuyasha. Don't tell me: You are in puppy love."

Inuyasha grabbed a pillow off his bed and threw it at Sango. She, in her turn, ducked, and the pillow hit Miroku instead who was just unlucky that Inuyasha's room was so close to the stairs. Inuyasha swore.

"Have you seen an "Enter" sign here? Last time I checked, it said "Keep out"," he said and pushed Sango out of the room. She only winked and let out a giggle.

"Oh, I get it. Sorry to interrupt your alone moment. You two just want some privacy together."

"We don't!" the couple said in unison and shot a confused look at each other.

"Take your time," Sango giggled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her back. Silence filled the room as soon as the door closed behind her, and Kagome felt really uneasy.

"I think I am in a wrong room too…" she broke the silence and stood up to leave. Suddenly, she felt Inuyasha's hand grabbing hers and pulling her close. She looked up at him and saw something in his eyes that she did not believe to be there. She pushed herself away and ran out of the room before he could do anything else. After she closed the door of her room, she slided down the wall.

_"I will never _ever _think that he has a sweet side. How could I be so stupid? He is one of those who took me away from my family. What was I thinking?"_ Kagome asked herself as soon as she could think, and she was trying hard to feel safe again. When she finally got to the stage of a complete relaxation, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Dog in a coat."

She stood up and opened the door just a bit. "What do you want?"

"Dinner is ready."

"I am not hungry."

She started to close the door, but Inuyasha pushed it open.

"Oh, _pleeeease_, it is not _that_ dinner. Come on down."

"But I just _told _you, I am not hungry. We just ate!" Kagome was beginning to get frustrated.

"Stubborn girl," he said in a harsh voice, walked into her room, picked her up in his arms and then headed downstairs. Kagome tired to make him let her go by any means, but he held her tight. "Do not even try it. I am not the one who wants you down there. Trust me."

When they got downstairs, Inuyasha placed Kagome down and went back upstairs. She couldn't find anyone and the kitchen was dark. She grumbled something, and ran back upstairs just to find her room out of her limits.

"Seriously, I will not believe that he has a sweet side even if I got paid a million dollars," and with that, she took a spare key out of her pocket, and unlocked the door. She showed Inuyasha out of her room, feeling good about herself and ignoring his muttered protests.


	3. Stop pretending, get real

**Stolen True One**

_Chapter 3. Stop pretending-get real_

_This chapter is dedicated to Sango and Miroku, who I think is the most obvious couple in the whole series for obvious reasons (butt grabbing for example and constant blushing). However, I added some modern twists here and I hope that if you ever fall in the same situation, you are not going to use them. Just kidding:P Enjoy reading and please review!_

* * *

"Hey, Sango, are you walking home after school?" Kagome asked her friend as they made their way past the crowd towards Sango's English class. They stopped near the library where Kagome planned to spend her spare time. She needed to work on her History project, and Inuyasha refused to help even though he was supposed to be her partner. He was still blowing air after the bedroom accident (the one where she kicked him out when he was going through her underwear).

Sango finally managed to get her bag closed and turned to face Kagome with a smile. "Yeah, I am. I will come to the library at the end of my English class and meet you there then."

"That's great! I will see you in an hour then." And with that, Kagome disappeared behind the old library doors. Sango hesitated a bit, and then headed for the E-wing where he English class was. She did not know what made her take the class. At first she thought that it was cool that teacher was from North America, and would only speak English to them for the lack of knowledge of Japanese, but after that, she was not really sure. The bummer was, Miroku.

"Well, who in the right _Miroku_ mind would take that class?" she thought. "Miss Yokorishima is gorgeous." She felt sudden jealousy wash over her but she wished it aside. She had no time for it, and it really did not matter. After all, she had to deal with Miroku almost 24/7, what can one hour possibly do?

_A lot of things._

But deep inside, somewhere inside her heart was a spot that was nagging her. That exact spot was 'telling' her that there was another, far more real reason for Miroku to take that class. She heard him approach from behind, and she tried to walk a bit faster. After a few seconds, she gave up. Knowing Miroku's speed, by that time he would catch up to her. Slowing down, she waited for her destiny. It never came.

Puzzled, Sango turned around and notice Miroku crouching behind, trying to avoid her. Her eyebrow arched up as she bore his eyes with hers. He took few steps toward her, covering only a small bit of distance between them.

"Are you all right, Miroku?"

"Yes, I am fine, but I do not think you are so I am talking extra precautions."

Sango laughed in spite of herself and signaled to the boy that she was perfectly fine. He relaxed and followed her. They made it to their English class and took their seats. Despite the fact that their seats were beside each other, Sango felt pretty comfortable about it. At first, she was somewhat scared, but after a couple of classes, Miroku proved to her that he could behave and she forgot her fears.

Being in English class meant a good hour of relaxation or even sleep for Sango. She and Ms. Yokorishima were on a good terms, and her teacher was aware of the girl work in the diner which required her presence there almost all of her after school time. So, when the movie time came, Ms. Yokorishima allowed Sango to have a nap, and she would let Sango borrow a movie after. The girl was grateful to her teacher and would always return a favor by convincing her manager to put something for her "on the house."

Today was the movie day, and Sango did not bother to take out her binder as she lowered her head on the desk, and let the Goddess of Sleep take her in her arms…

_"Huh? Where am I?"_

_Sango looked around in confusion. The place looked like Feudal Era, and the girl wondered how she could end up there without hanouy's help. She cast a quick glance at herself, and recovered that she was wearing a stylish kimono of dark blue colour. She cringed for her need to change the clothing to something purple. But first, she needed to figure out how she got to where she was now. _

_"Ridiculous," she thought, shuffling through her thoughts. Her mind refused to provide any information in this case. Sango let out an irritated breath and based on the imagery of her surroundings, she headed towards Kaede's hut. The heat was oppressive so she took off her running shoes (?) and walked barefooted. Not before she reached the village, she heard someone calling after her. As she turned to see the person, she froze in a complete and utter shock. _

_"Sango-san, my dear, the baby just woke up!"_

_"I am dreaming," Sango thought. "Please tell me I am dreaming!"_

_"Sango!" Miroku called again._

_"And this is the worst nightmare," she finished off her last thought before Miroku reached her. He pulled her close and handed her the baby. She could not bear any of it any longer, and so, as any normal girl who __might__ find herself in such situation, she screamed._

_"This is not happening!"…_

"Sango, Sango! Wake up, Sango!"

"Huh? W-what?"

Miroku was shaking the girl by the shoulders. Ms. Yokorishima was whiter than the snow, and the students in a class looked like a bunch of ghosts at the English class party.

"I knew I should not have brought this movie," Mr. Yokorishima said and took out the DVD of Matrix out of the player. Sango could be more embarrassed. She fell asleep, scared half of the class and now because of her they are going to be miss a great movie! _Now where is that trap door under my desk?_

"No, no, no, Ms. Yokorishima," Sango protested. "I am sure the movie is just fine," still her teacher and the students, including Miroku, were staring at her with worry in their eyes. "I just fell asleep and had a bad dream."

"Are you sure it is not the movie?"

"I am pretty sure. Besides, I fell asleep at a very beginning so I think the movie is off the cause."

Class laughed, and Ms. Yoko smiled. Half an hour later, the bell rang and students left after saying a couple of encouraging words to Sango. She was still shaking from her dream and did not notice as her hand slipped into Miroku's.

Miroku was worried about Sango, and suddenly something twitched in her mind and she stopped dead on her tracks and gazed into Miroku's eyes. She realized that her 'nightmare' was trying to show her something. Miroku gave her a worried look.

"What's the matter? Are you all right?"

Sango continued to inspect Miroku's eyes. For the first time, after a long look, she saw something in them that she had never noticed before. Actually, she never tried to look for it. Without thinking about what she was doing, Sango took a step closer to Miroku and kissed him. Instantly, Miroku answered her kiss and the feeling sent chills down Sango's body. She was happy. When they were finally able to pull away from each other, Sango smiled at him and he hugged her.

"Miroku…I …mhmm…"

_You are mumbling, _her inner voice told her.

Miroku looked down at her.

"You do not have to say it if you are not ready."

She nodded, thankful. Then, they took a turn to the library to meet Kagome who was already standing outside the library, waiting for Sango. While her and Sango were discussing something very interesting, Miroku was performing his chances. But…

"Pervert!"

Some things will never change…

I am sorry it took me so long to update, I have been busy with school….Please R&R! I am going to try and finish chapter 4 and 5 soon and maybe I will do it this weekend… now, I g2g! Ttyl!


	4. Shard on the shoulder

Stolen True One 

_Chapter 4. Shard on the Shoulder_

"Where is it? Damn it!"

Kagome ran into the room in hope to find out the reason of Inuyasha's screams of anger and frustration.

"Hey, stop throwing things around and tell me what you are looking for."

"My mp3 player," the boy answered but did not fulfill the request.

Kagome dashed into the corner of the room and a second later came out of there with the missing item. Inuyasha took it from her, without turning his gaze from her shoulder. It did not escape Kagome and she hurried out of the room, wondering why he was looking at her. Inuyasha followed her, and after a couple of seconds she lost it.

"Inuyasha, why are you following me?"

Inuyasha stiffened as he remembered something from distant past…

_"Sango, are you sure that I must be in love with the one?"_

_"Well, that's what Kaede said," and, mimicking the old woman's voice, she said. "If you find one but he does not feel for her, move on."_

"I'm not following you. Open your eyes; we are going the same way, you idiot. And I am simply going with you."

Kagome froze in the middle of the stairway and looked at him suspiciously. "What for? I am pretty capable of looking after myself, thank you."

"Well, and I am pretty good in the area of protection," came a soft reply, and Kagome felt Inuyasha's warm fingers on her hand. It felt good and weird at the same time. She wanted to pull her hand away but thought that it might hurt his feelings. So instead, she squeezed his hand and smiled. Ignoring Miroku and Sango, who were hovering in the kitchen, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the door, Kagome's hand in his.

Inuyasha was looking for a place to sit at lunch. The caf was full; teenagers were running in hallways so he walked outside into the sunshine.

His thoughts were scattered and his heart was beating too fast. The feeling was unfamiliar to him and he could not collect his thoughts. Deep inside his heart he knew what have caused the unfamiliar sensation but he did not want to admit it. His eyes scanned the playground outside the school, searching for the person right…

"Behind you," he heard Kagome and turned around with a smile. She crooked her eyebrow at him. "So, are you just going to stand there or you are actually going to sit down?"

"With you?" he replied.

"Sure, why not?"

"And why should I?"

Kagome smiled a little bit seductively. "You shouldn't," and without another word, she carried her tray with her under a nearby cherry tree. It was located right behind the playground sight and there was no one there at the moment. Without knowing what else he could possibly do, Inuyasha followed her and sat down beside her.

"Can I … ask you something?"

"Did not give me much choice, did you, sunshine?"

Laughing, Kagome looked away for a second. Inuyasha sighed.

"What is it?"

"That strange tattoo on your shoulder in a shape of a rhombus…what is it?"

Inuyasha looked at it, his face ashen. She could not see it if she was not…  
"Don't you have one?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not on my shoulder. Mine is just above my belly button."

She pulled her shirt up just above her belly button. Inuyasha lowered his head to take a better look but did not see anything. He looked back up at Kagome/

"I do not see anything…is that a joke?"

He knew that it could not possibly be because she had seen his shard but… Someone might have told her it was there. He was not sure if he should believe her or not.

Kagome pulled her shirt down and let out a sobbing sigh. A single tear rolled down her face before she spoke.

"I see it…and no one else does. Every time I try to show it to someone, _this _happens. Even my mom could not see it…Maybe its because nobody understands me better than me. People think I am crazy, and I thought that because you had one, maybe you would see mine. I guess I was wrong."

Lifting up her tray, Kagome left the ground under the cherry tree. On her place lay a shining cherry blossom petal and as Inuyasha finally noticed, it disappeared right in front of him.


	5. Not that one

**Stolen True One**

_Chapter 5. Not that one_

Kagome sat in her room with her shirt rolled up so she could see the shard. She had been wondering why Inuyasha could not see it. He had the exact same shard tattoo on his shoulder, so why could not he _see _it? The thought was making her nauseous. Kagome wanted to get it out of her head. She got off her bed and left the room to go to the basement to do some laundry.

The basement was not empty. Walking in there, Kagome spotted Inuyasha and froze at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper.

"Last time I checked, I live here," Inuyasha snapped without turning to look at her. Kagome stared at the shirt in his hands. Ignoring her, he showed it in the washer. Closing the door of the washer, he turned it on.

"Did you put the detergent in?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Inuyasha turned with a glare.

"Do you think I am an idiot?" he asked, and walked past her out of the basement, not waiting for the answer. He knew it already.

"No, you are not," Kagome whispered as she watched him go. She stood there, making the biggest mistake of her life as she watched him leave and never turn back. The image of her running to get him and bring him back appeared before her and then she realized she was doing just that. "Inuyasha, wait."

The hanouy turned and stared at her, his gaze confused. "What?" he asked, trying to remain calm while his heart was beating two hundred miles an hour. Kagome stopped two steps away from him. Inuyasha thought about getting down to her but then refused to follow that emotion full method. After all, emotions do not have brains.

"You are not stupid," Kagome said, her voice shaking. Damn it, just her luck. It always happened when she cared and loved. She felt it just than, her shard beginning to glow and warm up.

_Only…_

"What?" Inuyasha asked and took one step up. He was baffled beyond belief.

Kagome took one step up and raised her eyes to finally look at him instead of her shoes. "I said…"

"I know what you said," Inuyasha snapped. Good, this way he can make her mad and she will leave before he will completely lose it. He never felt this way before towards anyone…but one person…but she was long gone to be mentioned. He gulped. "Now, is it all?"

"I…um…" Kagome whispered, realizing that she was losing her cool and the battle. She looked down, and said, more audibly, "Yes."

Inuyasha watched Kagome descend down the stairs without looking back. He sighed and cursed. Yes, the other one was still on his mind but…_this time it was different. _

Miroku and Sango left the house and headed to the Cherry Tree Festival. Sango was telling Miroku something but he did not really pay attention: He was busy watching the girls around him.

"Miroku!" Sango shrieked as he tried to move away from her to the blond near the candy stand. Miroku withdrew immediately. Then switched to the brunette near the blond. Sango boiled over and raised her hand to slap him…and stopped. "Miroku…" Sango said, and tagged him on the sleeve. Miroku turned to her with a groan that died instantly.

"Oh My God…"

Sango smiled until Miroku ran to the girl and…

Kagome went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She grabbed pancakes out of the freezer and put them in the toaster then took out strawberry jam from the shelf about the sink. Turning the teapot on, she went to the radio that was just near the table and turned it on.

_It's your turn to lift off and fly_, Hannah Montana's voice came from the radio's headphones. _You won't know if you never try…_

_I will be there with you all the way,_

_You'll be fine…_

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to find Inuyasha standing in the kitchen's doorway.

…_You want to be known, you want to be heard,_

"Yes?"

_And know you are beautiful…_

"I am sorry," Inuyasha whispered and looked up into her eyes.

_You have so much to give…_

"For what?"

Inuyasha smiled at her and Kagome could not make herself turn away. He moved closer until their noses almost touched. Kagome swallowed as Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and lowered his head to kiss her.

_Don't let anyone tell you that you are not strong enough…_

"Inu-"

Kagome did not get to finish as the front door flew open. She moved away from Inuyasha to come face to face with Sango and Miroku. And they were not alone.

There she was, with the shard on her left shoulder.

"We found her."


	6. Sad goodbye

**Stolen True One**

_Chapter 6. Sad goodbye_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who refused to meet his gaze. His heart ached for her because he knew the truth but there was nothing that he could do now. Only pull her close to him hoping that it would make her feel better at some least.

Kagome's thoughts scattered at Inuyasha's embrace. What was he thinking, doing something like this in front of everyone? And as she asked herself that question, she realized that she did not really care. Releasing all of it, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. Against all the revolt, it felt good. Safe.

"Um, Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sango asked, confused.

"What does it look like?" hanouy retorted and glared at the new comer. She ignored him completely and turned to Miroku.

"I thought you said that she is going to be gone now," the girl said and pointed to Kagome.

Inuyasha saw red. "She is not going anywhere but with us."

"Inuyasha, Kikyou here is the one. She even has the same name. Come on, and she also has a shard. Does Kagome have one?"

Before Inuyasha could reply, Kagome turned to look at the girl. "I do. The only problem is the only ones who can see are the people who care about me."

"I care," Inuyasha murmured. Kagome shook her head and stepped out of his embrace. Inuyasha shivered involuntarily at her coldness. "Show it to me, please," he tried the last thing and only hoped that it would work.

Sango and Miroku froze as Kagome raised her shirt slowly and stopped just a centimeter above her belly button. Inuyasha saw a purple flash, and there it was. The same purple shard all of them had on their left shoulders. He smiled at Kagome who had tears in her eyes. He had seen it, she knew. And it made her seriously happy.

"I …don't see anything," Sango said, and Miroku nodded. Kikyou just shook her head and returned to inspecting her nails.

Inuyasha let out an irritated breath. How could they not see it?

Kagome placed a gentle hand on his bicep. Turning, Inuyasha faced her smile. "That's all right, Inuyasha. I want to go home to my family anyways."

"But, Kagome…"

Kagome interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips. Such a small gesture but it almost made him cry if he was a man who cried.

"It's for the best."

And without another word, she returned to the stairs and followed them to her room. Closing the door, she went to the closet and took out her sports bag and started to pack.

"Inuyasha, be reasonable, please," Sango pleaded as hanouy moved around the kitchen like a tornado, bumping into absolutely everything and knocking it down. When Miroku tried to stop him, he was thrown away. This lesson he learned: Never stand in the way of an angry demon.

"I do not want to be reasonable!" Inuyasha shouted and almost knocked Sango out of her chair. He realized that he almost hurt his friend and caught her before she fell. Sango stared at him in confusion.

"Are you in love with her?" came a question in no more than a whisper.

Inuyasha faced the window. Yes, he was. Kagome woke something in him, something that he thought he lost. The feeling that he felt when he first fell in love returned, only this time it was stronger and the connection was more powerful. There was no Nakago to put the distance of betrayal upon them. The object that stood between them was the shard that only he of all them could see.

He remembered how Kagome cried one night when she had a nightmare. He woke up in the middle of that night, aggravated, and wanted to strangle her for that violent shriek she gave out…But when he entered her room, all of that disappeared as she ran to him and pulled him close, whispering, "Oh, thank God…" She would not explain what had happened: only that she had a terrible nightmare but everything was fine.

Now he knew what she had been dreaming about. He understood, and it touched him. She cared. She felt…maybe even loved.

No, there was no maybe.

Only love.

He nodded.

Sango sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?! If she is the one, we have to take her with us," Miroku said, trying to reason and instantly hiding behind Sango who would have laughed if the situation they were discussing was not serious.

"She does not want to go. She made it perfectly clear before she walked out of the kitchen."

"Well, can you talk to her?" Sango asked, hoping that Kagome would change her mind. She had a suspicion that Kikyou just had a shard tattoo. "Maybe she will reconsider."

_Think about others before oneself,_ Inuyasha thought, and shook his head. "Sorry. Besides, you have already found the other one. Maybe we were just mistaken about Kagome."

"But, you saw the shard…"

"And you did not. The shard is not the point. I cannot make her do something against her will."

"Well, free will sucks," Miroku said and sighed. Sango rolled her eyes.

"And emotions do not have brains," Inuyasha said under his breath. Then, he raised his voice so others could hear him. "Can I still ask her if she wants to go to the festival?"

"Um…I think you should turn around and that will answer you."

Confused, Inuyasha turned in the direction of the stairs and his jaw dropped. Kagome stood at the bottom of the stairs, her face flushed. She was wearing blue yokata that matched her features perfectly. Inuyasha looked into her glistering brown eyes and saw her approval. Smiling, he excused himself and retreated to his bedroom, passing Kagome on the way and brushing his hand against hers. She did not move but the smile on her face became gentler.

Sango and Miroku coughed and left the kitchen through another path of stairs. Sango whispered in Miroku's ear who nodded and Kagome watched as they made their way towards the room in the basement where Kikyou was. She did not say anything as she went to the kitchen and sat down, waiting patiently.

Inuyasha descended from the stairs quickly and looked at Kagome. She walked out of the kitchen without a word. Inuyasha headed towards her as she exited from the house and stopped. He bumped into her and as Kagome turned, he noticed tears in her eyes.

"I can't leave you," she whispered, ignoring the tears that were now going down her face. Inuyasha froze at her words and his heart stopped.

"Is it…why you … why you wanted to go?" he asked and Kagome nodded solemnly. Refusing to believe their misfortune, Inuyasha took her hand in his and lead her away from the house, towards the park where they could be alone. In the midst of the crowd where no one could see them and interrupt their farewell…

Kagome pulled closer to him as their walked. Without realizing what she was doing, she wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's waist and held on to it. The fear of parting from him was so great as she clang to him, praying that no matter what they will meet again one day.

And she was not the only one with that thought on the mind.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, his voice breaking. They stopped in front of a cart and Kagome stared at it absent-mindedly. She stopped a necklace made of the beads and what seemed to be fangs, and looked at the seller.

"How much?" she asked, pointing at the piece of her interest.

"200 yen, please," the seller replied. Kagome was baffled by the cheap price at first but then took out her wallet and paid.

"Kagome, what are-" Inuyasha started to ask but the question died as Kagome put the necklace around his neck, and smiled.

"I want you to have it," she whispered, her gaze never leaving his as Inuyasha lowered his head close to hers. Around them, the motion seemed to stop. The people froze, expecting something, eyes turned toward the couple so deeply in love. A lonely cat passed by, the only one not frozen and meowed, encouraging them. The wind changed its path and flew towards them, gently pushing them towards each other.

Inuyasha and Kagome touched each other lips…

"Kagome!"

The chain was broken, and the world continued to move. Kagome withdrew from Inuyasha, who tried his best to hide the disappointment on his face. Turning, he searched for the person who so rudely interrupted them.

"Kagome, oh thank Goodness!"

"Mom?"

The brown-haired woman run towards them and stopped, breathing heavily, as she neared them. She pulled her daughter in the hug, and kissed her in the cheek. Inuyasha saw tears in the woman's eyes, and swallowed.

"How did you find me, Mom?" Kagome asked after her mother finally released you.

"I hired a private detective. I was worried about you, and you never called. Are you all right?" her mother continued to ask, and at the same time she was examining Kagome's body, looking for any bruise, injury, any cruel mark.

"Mom, I am really fine. Stop it, it's embarrassing!"

Inuyasha watched the two. That was her mom. No wonder she wanted to get back home. He could not hold her here against her will or ask her to come with him. He loved her too much.

"Kagome…"

She turned, and so did her mother. The anger flashed in the elder woman's face but before she could attack the hanouy, Kagome pushed her away from him. Confused, her mother had no choice but to watch the action from side.

"I have to go…"

Kagome nodded. Nothing betrayed what she felt as she looked at him. "I know."

Inuyasha touched her cheek with his hand. "Remember, that to me, you'll be forever sacred…"

Kagome closed the door of her room, and stared out of the window. She was home. She should be happy but she wasn't. She missed him more that she would ever admit.

And in Yokohama, Inuyasha said the sacred words and him, Sango, Miroku and Kikyou, disappeared in the purple light. And yet, his heart stayed with her…

Forever stolen one…


End file.
